Avengers Infinity Aftermath
by JKnight2025
Summary: This takes place after Avengers: Infinity War. If you haven't seen the movie, go ahead, see it and come back. There are spoilers for those who haven't seen the movie. Remember you've been warned! Two people who shouldn't be there are given the choice, reform the Avengers and fight back, or let and injustice stand. Together with heroes and antiheroes, they fulfill a promise.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers:

Infinity Aftermath

By Kristopher Rose

The world was in pain. His head was particularly painful. Alexander Shaw, Xander to his friends, felt like he had his head bashed in by a burly biker. One that obviously had a beef to give him such a splitting headache. Though he didn't remember getting into bar fights recently; he tried to avoid those. The man got up, not more than twenty-five, he was no stranger to adversity. As he did, his balance left him and he ended up staggering over to the bathroom.

Xander's head swam, but with practiced efficiency, he pushed the pain down. His life hadn't been easy, and he was used to pushing through pain. It was just his hope to make it to the bathroom before the pain became unbearable. As whatever was causing it didn't look like it was content to leave him be. Another wracking wave nearly sent him to his knees, but he managed to grab the bathroom sink. For the briefest of moments, the counter held his full weight.

Then the pain began to recede. At first, it was barely perceptible, but then it began to drain like a massive river. Finally, he could open his eyes, and the world came into focus. Which was as much a relief as it also brought up new questions. Things were wrong, even as his mind said they were right.

Looking at his counter, the set up was similar, but different. He couldn't quite place it, but he had a recollection that it had been different. The tap had been more to the left, then the right. The water tap being closer to the shower, not with standing, the shower was wrong too. It faced the wrong way, and many more small things. Yet, try as he might, the memories said everything was normal.

As his wits returned, he thought of Mara, and immediately he stumbled out of the bathroom. Rather drunkenly he made his way around the apartment searching for her. Thankfully he found her on the couch, dealing with her own headache. Her eyes shot up to his, and he held her tight.

She was safe, and he didn't know why he would have thought otherwise. They had their own adventures, angered several groups, and even made a fair share of enemies. This feeling didn't feel like that though, this felt bigger and deadlier. So relieved, he held her tight, even past the time her pain had receded and his was just a dull ache.

Memories assaulted them, both coming from their minds, but also from experiences that didn't match up with their current reality. The words "miracles," "mutants," "abominations," and one phrase, "sent to help." What stood out the most, even amongst the words was one thought.

"We're alone," Xander said.

Mara nodded in his arms, "mutants are rare it seems."

It was then that both of their cells rang, but it wasn't any ringtone they had heard before. Xander looked at his, and instead of a picture or a number, a video played. In it an older man with wire glasses, a mustache and a benevolent expression spoke.

"Greetings, Mr. Shaw and Ms. Zeltros," the older man said. "You don't know me, but something terrible has happened. Thanos has completed his task, and half the universe is gone. In his calculations, he made a mistake, which allowed me to bring you and a few others here. It is now up to you to set things right."

The video ended and the phone went black. Mara and Xander sat there, wondering how they were going to set it right. The television turned on and a harried reporter was screaming about planes falling out of the sky. They both looked at each other, at least they had somewhere to start.

Moments later, a 747 was plummeting to the ground. Inside the navigator was trying to get to the pilot's seat. Both the pilot and copilot had disappeared, and if he couldn't pull the nose up, everyone was going to die. Physics was working against him, as he was being pushed into his chair. Despite his heroic efforts, his mind instinctually knew he was moving too slow to make it. The controls were just out of his reach, and he yelled in frustration.

Then the jet stopped, albeit slowly, but it came to a stop. Floating above the city, the passengers and the navigator all were shocked. The engines were still running, and now not trapped, the navigator reached the controls. Pushing the engines, he felt a slight resistance, before it fell away. The jet burst forward, while the navigator's training took over.

It wasn't but five more minutes before he was on the ground. At that time, and only after the passengers were gone, did he even stop to think how they had all survived. It had been a miracle. The question was, what had happened, what had made his pilot and copilot disappear?

Down on the street, back in the city, a van careened wildly out of control. It was one of many, whether they were vans, cars or buses. This one had three screaming children in the back. Their father had been there one minute, gone the next. Now their trusted vehicle was dangerously running through crowded streets. It smashed into a building, and the children were thrown against their safety restraints. Unable to breath, the oldest watched in horror as flames sprouted around the outside.

The people on the street gasped as the van began to burn. A blur of a lithe woman darted by. With three flicks of her wrists, a hole appeared in the van and she dove in. Dressed in a black leather material, she didn't feel the pain from the flames immediately. That didn't bother her. She took the brunt of the damage, as the citizens around made a chain to receive the children inside.

Fire crews eventually made it to put the fire out, and by then Mara was gone. Her burns healed and not a single person on the street could say where the mystery woman went. The story repeated several times that day, all across the eastern United States. As the news reports came in, the scared populace had that one bit of good news. Most interested were the governments of the world, who suddenly feared there were a new set of super beings they couldn't control.

"General Ross, find out who they are and bring them in," a shadow speaker said. "Any word from the Avengers or Colonel Rhodes?"

"No, Sir, Rhodes and the Avengers are still out of communication," General Ross reported. "As soon as they are, Colonel Rhodes will be brought up on charges. However, we must contend with the thought that we have lost them all. The criminals, Captain Rogers and his associates are still at large."

"Are you saying we no longer have any assets to protect the Earth?" the shadow speaker growled.

"We are currently trying to acquire Stark's suits from Stark Industries," General Ross continued. "We are meeting resistance from the lawyers and local authorities. Apparently Stark has endeared himself to New York City, despite the damage caused by the invasion."

The shadow speaker paused for a moment, "General, we may need Rogers and his people. Bring them to heel, whatever the cost. As for our other plans, what are their status?"

"Project: Hulk Reborn is still incomplete," Ross sighed. "We have also sent out negotiators to Hydra for their weapons, and we have the data from their and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on these so called, 'Inhumans.' We have begun trials to recreate them, based on Hydra's work. So far there have been no successes, like the Scarlet Witch."

"Keep trying, General Ross, we'll be in touch," with that the shadow speaker left.

General Ross checked his messages before heading out of the meeting room. His people were still working on the identity of the new heroes. They wore masks, and none of his intelligence operators had any leads on them. It was as if they had just appeared out of the blue. When that happened, bad things were sure to come. That's how it had been with the Avengers, with Loki's attack preceding them coming together.

Eddie Brock was shaken. Though he was in San Francisco, he felt the change. His other half, the symbiote, had cried out in anguish. What came next was incomprehensible, but he knew it was furious. As he listened to the news reports, he too was beginning to feel the same way. Planes falling from the sky, ships sinking, cars crashing and electrical grids at the point of collapse. All of this and where were the Avengers?

There was still hope, two mysterious figures were being played up on the news. He was watching footage of one right now. The man floated in the air, his helmeted head obscuring his face. Like a grand maestro, he lifted his arms and a plane stopped its fall from the sky. In another shot, a train was barreling down upon unsuspecting traffic at a crossing. The cars lifted into the air, and the same figure was seen. He stopped the train next, the authorities soon had it cleared and another engineer on board to take over.

Eddie watched the television as a knock came at the door. The booming sounds resounded off the small apartment. Again they came, louder, fiercer this time. He looked over, his face slowly switching from calm to angry. The knocks became insistent, nearly smashing the door off the hinges. They weren't knocks, they were the sound of a battering ram. Too bad the door had been reinforced, at more expense than he cared to admit.

"Eddie," the other said.

Brock stood, "Yes, let's greet our unwanted guests."

Black tendrils erupted and wrapped themselves around Eddie. Quickly the visage of Eddie Brock, photojournalist disappeared and a lethal protector came into focus. Giant maw opened and a long prehensile tongue lashed out. Needle teeth dripped viscous saliva and large while eyes streamlined against his head. On their muscled chest a white spider symbol formed, and that was the first sight the invaders saw as the door finally broke.

The second thing they saw was a monster slamming into them. Dressed in military style tactical gear, the team of eight were given high caliber squad weapons. They weren't enough, and the squad knew it in an instant.

It might have been as the first one in was thrown back like a ragdoll, barreling the next two. Like bowling pins they went, and the three providing cover saw their bullets hit. Then they promptly repositioned as the thing came after them. They fired again, but this volley was no different than the last. The only hope was the two in the rear, armed with commandeered Hydra rifles.

The thing danced around their shots, but they got close one time. Venom glared angrily at them as he shot out some of his suit's webbing. Connecting, he yanked back hard, sending the two heavy hitters flying right towards him. One went through a wall, his legs spasming violently before coming to a dead stop. The other connected with a large black fist, his vertebrate snapping from the force.

Two of the first three were back up, but they faired no better. One was sent down the hall, crashing through a window on the other side. Luckily the fire escape stopped their fall, but there were still several rib fractures, broken limbs and one shattered ocular orbit. Another found herself thrown into the three that had been providing cover fire.

One dropped his weapon and Venom knocked him out cold. The thrown woman lay on the ground clutching her sides, in too much pain to move. Venom webbed up the last of the first three through his door, making sure she was secure. That left two, and he smelled fear on them, they were drenched in it. They symbiote and he roared, a deafening sound that woke the whole building.

"Eight little toy figures, six went down and now two remain," Venom snarled. "Which one dies first?"

"Y..you are commanded to come with us, but order of General Ross and the…," the gunman would have said more, but Venom's clawed hand lifted him into the air.

Venom spat, "We go where WE WANT TO!"

The captured man's partner took the initiative to slash out with a knife. It buried deep into the combination of man and symbiote, but Venom's next move truly instilled fear. Reaching over, they pulled out the knife and threw it pinpoint into the sill of the window down the hall. They looked over at the one who had knifed them and screamed, the long dagger teeth prominent and deadly.

Venom knocked his attacker out, "Bullets don't work, but sure, a knife will hurt us. They didn't pick you guys for your brains did they?" He incapacitated the other in his hand, before turning back to the webbed up one. "You are saved this day because of the innocent inside. We will not harm the innocent, but if we ever see you on our trail again, we will eat your spleen."

With that Eddie Brock and the symbiote leapt out of the apartment building. Gone in two bounds, launching off a wall and straight through the window. Part of Eddie was sorry to see the apartment go. It had been his longest stay since being bonded with the other. He didn't blame the other, they just attracted attention wherever they went.

He had gotten used after a while to moving from place to place. The nomadic lifestyle hadn't been that much different than when he had been working a beat for the Daily Bugle, back in New York, a lifetime ago it seemed. Having to chase a story for that tightwad J. Jonah Jameson gave him plenty of time to get used to moving from apartment to apartment. Mostly because Jameson always underpaid, unless he could get pictures of these new superheroes the public wanted. Jameson paid better for those images.

Venom's attention was drawn from his thoughts to a family being carjacked at gunpoint. Eddie felt the symbiote's glee at getting a chance to punish more people, he felt the same way. Down they swung, followed by bloodcurdling screams. In horror the victims watched as their attacker was demolished before their eyes by a monster. Before leaving the monster smiled at them, rose of needle teeth shining as it leaped away.

Templar was listening to the radio waves in the air. Being electromagnetic in nature, the waves were perfectly legible with his gift. He saw, heard and felt the vibrations around him, and through his gift deciphered them. He was searching, and he was sure he had just found what he was looking for. Reports of a gruesome attack filtered in from the West Coast, and they matched a being he was looking for.

"How would you like to see the San Francisco Bridge?" Templar asked his compatriot, Wildcat.

Mara in her uniform shrugged at Xander, "It's on the bucket list. We are stopping for some sourdough though!"

"Oh yeah," Xander said under his Templar helmet. "Than I think it's time to stop in at Stark Industries."

"What are we picking up there?" Wildcat asked as she jumped up and stretched.

Xander's voice dropped and became Templar's again, "Something that should never have been taken from the Captain."

The Watcher saw them leave, its eyes recording everything for posterity. It kept vigil, a record keeper of deeds of those on this planet. Alien eyes, that looked slightly human on a bigger than natural head, blinked. In that blink was just the slightest bit, just the tiniest bit of wetness. The closest the Watcher ever got to crying, and more brought on by the heroes having to seemingly failed. Just for a moment, and then the Watcher returned to the vigil.

The next morning Eddie relaxed outside of a Starbucks in San Francisco. He knew that he had a few days before the cops got even close to him. His landlord barely saw him, he paid by cash, and dropped off his rent early. The one time she had seen him, the other had changed his appearance slightly. Another benefit to the partnership they had, and one that came in handy at times like this.

He sipped on his coffee, feeling uneasy. Since it was Starbucks, there was a squirt of this and that, half mocha, half chocolate, with a spoonful of mint. Wasn't necessarily his preference, black coffee was, but that order would have stood out. Another rule of blending in, don't make waves. Despite that he was tall and wide, with is baggy clothes most took him to be smaller than he was.

The other's sense was tingling again. Someone was watching them. Eddie kept his cool and nonchalantly looked around. He didn't see anything, and he didn't hear anything. The fact remained that someone was definitely interested in him. The danger sense began to tingle harder, not really signing danger, but it still made him uncomfortable. He made the decision to finish the coffee and then made his way.

There were too many people around, and his sense of being watched only continued to grow. The other was ready to come out, but he waited. It was still daylight, and he wanted to draw out those who were following him. So, he went down an alley or two, each becoming narrower. This would work to his advantage and to their disadvantage.

"Hold, we mean you no harm," came a voice that was a mixture of authority and geniality. "I am, Templar, and this is my partner, Wildcat."

Eddie smirked, "Well I forgot my camera today, so you'll forgive me if I don't stay for pictures."

"Listen, Mr. Brock," the woman called Wildcat said. "We know you are special, and we are here to ask your help."

Eddie felt the other surge forward, but held it back, "Listen girl, you don't know me."

"We know enough," she shot back. "I can smell the other part of you, it doesn't smell like anything from this world."

With that Eddie let the other come out and Venom stood before them, "Come at us if you dare."

"Listen," Temlar said gently. "We aren't here to fight you. You and your symbiote are free to say 'no,' but hear us out before you do."

"We work best alone," Venom said, but not with the same aggression before.

Wildcat pushed back her instinct to attack, "Our world is defenseless, innocents are in danger if someone like Loki, Ultron or Hydra attack. Not to mention any threat from the stars that we don't know about, or caused the recent devastation."

Venom's eyes shrank to slits, "We aren't heroes."

"Come now, we can be heroes, you and us," Templar countered. "Hear us out, remember you are free. We won't help those after you, nor will we fight you if you choose not to join us."

"We…are..listening," Venom sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

A day later in New York, Pepper Potts was still in shock. She knew Tony was out there somewhere, but he hadn't contacted her. The where he was, that was the mystery. The backup for Friday had kept her up to date on the news from the Avengers and the media. She knew Captain America had survived, along with War Machine. Despite the hard feelings between Tony and Steve, she was glad he was still about.

Pepper turned from her computer. Stark Industries was still running, but barely. After half the world's population disappeared, many people hadn't made it back to work yet, for obvious reasons. The planet was in mourning, and for the first time she could actively see, all of humanity shared in the same pain. Well, she corrected herself, in recent history at least. She was only at Stark Towers, waiting on word from Tony.

Without thinking she made her way over to the wall. It opened up to the suit Tony had made for her, nicknaming it "Rescue." Ever since his home on the West Coast had been destroyed, he had made her one, so that she would never be without protection. She meanwhile preferred it to stay right were it was.

The suits were Tony's thing, and one she thought he almost had been ready to let go. She soon chided herself, Tony would never be done with the suits. As much as the world revered him as a hero, he was also a little boy tinkering and exploring. There was always another threshold to find, to surpass and more innovation to be had. What had begun as weapons, became a shield to protect humanity. After Loki's invasion, he became even more driven to be worthy of the name Iron Man.

Pepper almost reached out to the Rescue suit, but stopped. She wanted to go out looking for him, even thought he might need her help. He needed her here, being focused and calm while everything went to hell. So, she turned away from the wall, letting it slide into place in front of the armor. She needed to keep her mind clear for when Tony showed back up, even if it was to give him a piece of her mind.

She jumped as the Tower's defenses blared out. Pepper ran to the computer and checked the defenses. All of them were down or were throwing errors. Not a slouch in any department, Pepper began running through diagnostics that Tony used and had Friday check the sensors. The A.I. reported back that a strong magnetic field was disrupting most of the systems.

"Tony prepared the tower against E.M. attacks," Pepper shouted at Friday.

The A.I.'s voiced agreed, "Yes, Ma'am, but this attack isn't external, but internal."

"We have shielding in all the labs!" she looked again, slowly the systems were coming back on.

Behind her the doors on the secret elevator opened and three figures walked out. As they did, Pepper reached out to the hidden repulsor that Tony kept for such surprises. With admirable speed and skill, she fired it straight at the intruders. To her shock the blast hit off a sphere around the intruders, its energy being redirected harmlessly. Her next shot did not better.

"Miss Potts, the man is producing a strong magnetic shield," Friday reported. "The second man is giving off a unique signature and the woman seems to have metal on her bones."

"Who are you?" Pepper demanded, not feeling the courage coming from her voice.

The man with the helmet paused and eloquently introduced himself, "I am Templar, the young woman here is, Wildcat, and they are Venom." With the last introduction the helmeted man pointed towards the man dressed in black, who seemed to grow three times his normal size

"Do you realize where you have broken into?" Pepper moved, trying to get closer to the suit. She hated to have to admit it, but maybe Tony had been right having made it for her.

Templar stepped forward, "We would have asked, but most of your people are gone." He slid his eyes towards the hidden wall compartment. "I see, there is a suit in there."

Pepper's stomach sank, and a chill ran down her spine. What she wasn't expecting was for the wall to open and the suit to float over to her. Even more surprising was that the intruders didn't react as she activated it, and the suit encompassed her.

"Do you feel safer now?" Templar asked.

Pepper powered up her suit's repulsors, "I'm going to tell you this only once, leave now."

"We came for two reasons," Templar said. "The first is to retrieve the shield."

"You can't have it!" Pepper shot out with the repulsor beams, only for them to go wide. It was then that she realized her mistake. She could take punishment in the suit, but against Templar she was defenseless.

"He is going to return it to Captain America," Wildcat explained. "You have seen what is going on, we don't need to be fighting one another. We need to band together, we could use someone like you on the team."

Templar found a wall and leaned against it, "Recent events were brought about because the Avengers were deconstructed. If they had been unified, believe the outcome would have been different."

"So now you're making your own team?" Pepper shot back.

Wildcat nodded, "We're either going to Avenge those who fell, or find a way to bring them back. Templar seems to think we can, we just need to gather the survivors."

Pepper powered down her armor, keeping enough for defenses, but letting everything else go. Her mask opened up and she looked at the people who had come. The two had spoken, seemed to believe what they were saying. If there was a way they could help Tony return, and maybe set things right, didn't she owe them the chance to try?

"So, who's the big guy?" Pepper said as she let go of the adrenaline in her system.

The black clad man with the white spider symbol opened up a mouth of needle teeth, "We are Venom, and we are here to punish the wicked."

"Oh joy! Tony, when you get back, there is going to be a long, long discussion about the friends you bring over," which Pepper said more to herself than those in the room.

Hours later Pepper and her new friends were flying towards Africa in a Stark jet. The pilot had been used to his bosses' unusual requests, but this group definitely took the cake. Still, he felt for Ms. Potts. Her worry over Mr. Stark was easy to see. He was worried too, most of his family had fallen silent. Half of humanity gone, and there was worry that his were part of that. However, as long as he had a place to fly to, he could keep his mind off that fear. Now, if only he knew where he was flying.

Templar had given the pilot coordinates. Before leaving out, he had taken a quick trip to the upper atmosphere, searching for a power signature. Having the opportunity to see the signature from Pepper's suit, he searched for another like it. Two had been found, coming from Eastern Africa. So, they went there.

Next to him, Wildcat moved restlessly. She hated being cooped up, preferring to be moving. Every so often she'd look out the window, marveling at the view below. Her attention never truly leaving Venom, who was back to looking like Eddie Brock, or Xander. She didn't need to keep up with Pepper, thanks to her enhanced hearing, Mara could practically feel the other woman's pain.

Eddie and the other watched, taking in everyone. He thought Templar looked less intimidating now, probably because he looked more tired then when they had met earlier. He could understand Wildcat's restlessness, he too would feel better moving about. It was their host, future Mrs. Tony Stark, that he found his curiosity piqued at. She seemed the consummate planner and worrier, yet back at Stark Tower, had shown a warrior streak. Both he and the other could appreciate that.

They landed at a small outpost airport, giving the locals something to talk about. Fluttering in the distance as the passengers disembarked was a Stark Industries flag. Even in these turbulent times, these workers would talk about when the bosses came to visit. If they only had an idea what they really were seeing. One did get an idea as he looked up to see one of the passengers launch into the sky.

Okoye stood looking out of the throne room. Looking over the nation of Wakanda, and feeling an abject sense of failure. Into battle had she and her king gone, and she had returned. He hadn't fallen to blade or firearm, but rather he just disappeared. His noble legacy taken away with a madman's snap, a simple snap of a finger.

She had fought with her all, carried the scars to prove it, and yet it had been for naught. Now she had to live with it, moving forward to guard the new Queen. Okoye didn't envy Shuri, to be so young and thrust into such responsibilities. Wakanda needed a leader now, even more than ever. The people needed someone to guide them after so many were lost.

"We have inbound," one of her fellow Dora Milaje called out.

The screens erupted from the floor showing two flying intruders, one that looked like it was swinging and another that literally sped across the jungle like a predator. Already the defenders of Wakanda were getting into position, including the remaining Avengers. They would be ready if the intruders entered Wakanda's domain.

Templar stopped above the jungle canopy. For miles and miles, the jungle seemed to stretch, leading to the great lake beyond. However, the Arc reactor signature was coming from there. It didn't make sense as he looked around, lowered and raised himself against the canopy. As far as he could tell, the jungle should go on and on. Yet, his trusted his power.

"We go on," he called out, pointing towards the lake. "That is where it is coming from."

Okoye bit back some unflattering words. The leader of this group was heading right towards them. She didn't want to get into a fight so soon after the invasion, but the people of Wakanda wouldn't back down. She called for the Dora Milaje to prepare, already the other warriors were ready to advance. The loss recently had brought the people together, the divisions between tribes had been temporarily forgotten.

War Machine grunted in pain, he'd been in the suit far longer than he normally did. His injuries from the deconstruction of the Avengers were reminding him they were there. Rhodey pushed it from his mind. His hosts were depending him and the man beside him to help fight, at least till they could get back home. Half humorously he thought it would be just in time for his court martial.

Captain America, looking tired, and disheveled from his run. Made an outlaw for not registering, that and trying to save his friend Bucky. The world wanted to put Bucky on trial for deeds that he had done, after being captured and programmed by Hydra. Even the friendship with Tony Stark had been strained, after it had been revealed Bucky had killed his parents.

What weighed heavily on Steve Rogers was that he had lost his best friend again. It had been hard enough during the War, and he had only wanted Bucky to have a chance at peace. Still, there wasn't time to fully grieve yet, nor plan. Intruders were coming, and Steve felt responsible to help defend Wakanda, till a new leader could be crowned. This advanced kingdom needed their leader, and then he needed to return home. For better or worse, he had a job to do. A new generation would have to be brought together, to protect this world from threats like Thanos.

Both men looked on with disbelief as the shield around Wakanda began to flash. Increasing in colors from blue to white, to purple and then to red, the colors swirled around. Like a whirlpool, they moved around a center that was shaped like a man. It expanded, and somewhere, someone was trying to keep the shield up. Even as the color changed, Steve could make out more energy being sent to recover it. Continuing for several minutes, eventually Okoye called for one small part of the shield to be lowered.

She and her scouts had counted the intruders, only four and one looked very familiar. A smaller version than they were used to seeing, but Okoye could have sworn Iron Man was out there. The flying man and the masked woman were mysteries, however it was the monster with them that made the warriors tighten their grips on their weapons. Even she had to admit the monstrous visage made her pause, but only for a moment. One didn't become Dora Milaje by being meek, or running from a good fight.

Xander saw and opening, and pointed his team through. What he saw as he did took his breath away. A grand city of tomorrow, full of futuristic vehicles and structures lay before his eyes. Questions immediately sprang to his curious mind, and he knew that were it not for his mission, he could spend months just exploring what he had found. Instead, he had to refocus on what he had come for.

The power signature was close, and apparently so where the inhabitants. He looked in amazement as warriors of Africa using high tech weapons, modeled after old tribal ones, stepped out to meet him and his people. With them was the power source he had been tracking and a very recognizable, if scruffy looking Captain America. His attention was diverted to a full group of bald warrior women aiming spears at him.

"Hello there," Templar said. "Where am I?"

"You have trespassed into Wakandan territory," Okoye growled. "Drop your weapons and we will take you to the Queen Regent and the Princess."

Templar nodded, "Well this is a surprise. We came for him." Pointing at War Machine, he continued, "We need your help. Yours too, Captain."

"How'd you track us?" Steve Rogers asked, intrigued.

Wildcat stretched as she answered, "He can see electromagnetic fields, and your friend gives off a unique signature."

"I wondered why it seemed to faint," Templar continued. "Now it makes sense. Normally I'd surmise the shields would have prevented it altogether, but due to recent events.."

"You will come with us now," Okoye commanded again. "Relieve yourselves of weapons and follow us."

Templar held up his hands, "You may temporarily hold onto my sword, but my associates can't so easily give up theirs."

As if to accentuate that, Wildcat thrust her claws out and Venom roared, showing off his elongated mouth. Pepper simply just removed her mask and started to remove the armor. To the surprise of those around, the armor reformed and followed her. The flying man touched down gently, and removed his sheathed sword from his side.

Handing it gingerly over to War Machine, he also pulled a round covered object from beneath his cloak. That he handed to Captain America. Curious, Steve Rogers unwrapped it, to find his shield. He looked up, ready to hand it back, but the formerly flying man had walked back to his group.

"Keep it," Pepper said. "Consider it yours, if you can help us bring back Tony."

Shuri sat on the throne, flanked by members of the different tribes of Wakanda. With King T'Challa gone, something she resisted thinking, the people were looking to her for leadership. She didn't want this though, she wanted her brother back. He was king, she was just keeping his seat warm and out of the hands of others.

As the intruders were brought in, M'Baku stepped forward to her side, an unneeded overprotective gesture, but reassuring. He and her brother had become allies when Killmonger had tried to take the throne, and throw the world into chaos. That wasn't how it always had been though. At one time the Gorilla tribe had been divorced from the other tribes of Wakanda.

M'Baku had proven himself an honorable warrior and worthy ally, having repaid T'Challa's respect in kind. He had fished out the King of Wakanda when Killmonger had nearly killed him. Together they had stopped Killmonger before he could bring Wakanda's advanced weaponry to the rest of the world. The result of such a thing would have thrown the world into more chaos than anyone could have imagined.

Okoye spoke as the four intruders were presented to the Princess, "These intruders from the shield wall."

"Who are you?" Shuri asked. "Why do you invade our country?"

Pepper answered for the group, "We didn't mean to intruder, your Highness, we were looking for our friends."

"I know you, Ms. Potts," Shuri smiled. "You have kept Stark Industries a leader in technology, outside of our little country."

"It is an honor," Pepper looked around in amazement. "This is an amazing city. I know Mr. Stark would love to have seen and explored the technology here."

Shuri rose from her seat, "I have seen some of his technology, it is impressive what he has done with what was available. Room for improvement, but definitely impressive." Shuri turned back towards the other three, "You said you came looking for a friend, what about these three?"

"I am searching for people to help make this right," Templar said. "Something terrible happened, but what remains to be seen."

The princess turned away, "We failed. All our efforts in vain."

"I believe that we may yet have a chance to change that," Templar said. "I can't explain it, but it would be too easy to give up."

Okoye interjected, "You didn't see what the threat was. The might of Wakanda and the Avengers weren't able to stop Thanos."

"Avengers that were divided and not fighting as one," Templar corrected. "If they had been united, they might have stood a chance."

The words hit Rhodey hard. He had followed Tony and the government when they required the Avengers to sign their autonomy over. He had fought against Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Ant-Man. He had followed orders, and in the end the team was torn asunder. Vision, Iron Man and then when he healed, War Machine, were the only Avengers that were technically legal to operate.

What would have happened if the team was united? Vision might not have been attacked while sneaking off to see Wanda. He wouldn't have been injured, and might have been able to flee with the Mind Stone. When New York was attacked, instead of just Tony being there alone, they all would have been there. Would have things ended the same way if they had all been together?

"So, the question is what to do with you," Shuri said.

Pepper was the one who spoke, "With your permission, we will continue our quest. We only ask for time to speak with the Avengers left here."

"Speaking with them is their own affairs, and I do not speak for them," Shuri nodded. "I see no harm in letting you go on your way. My brother, I think, would have liked to meet you."

Templar bowed, "If you are anything like him, then I am truly sorry we missed him. Maybe one day, we can come back and visit properly."

Shuri smiled at that and dismissed everyone. All but Okoye left. She stood beside the princess, seeing the war on her face. In some ways, she too felt like the princess. King T'Challa had seemingly died on them once, only to return triumphant. How he was going to return from this though, she didn't know.

"Princess," Okoye spoke gently, "the new harvest is another month away. Then you take your rightful place on the throne."

"Till my brother returns," Shuri added.

Okoye's heart went out to her, but she had to plan on the opposite, "We aren't sure he can return. The threat we faced.."

Shuri's tone became angry, "I know what happened! Apologies, Okoye, you are only trying to help."

"Princess, your people need you," Okoye said as gently as she could. "I know this isn't what you wanted, but it is being asked of you."

Shuri nodded, "Thank you. Your counsel is right, if not what I want to hear. Would you mind making sure our guests make it to the border without incident?"

"On my honor, Princess," Okoye saluted and then gave the young woman a rare smile. "Your brother would be proud of you."

Shuri went back to the window and forlornly stared out over her kingdom. She hoped the strangers could do what they said, that they could fix the mess the world was in now. Her advisors were right though, and someone had to step in to bring stability to the nation. The last thing Wakanda needed was for the tribes to be squabbling amongst themselves. Most especially if the world was once again visited by invaders.

The Avengers left had agreed to return back to New York and meet up with Templar and his team after Shuri had been coronated. They felt a need and a responsibility to help out their host nation stabilize, before they left to stabilize the rest of the world. One problem at a time, and they hoped their presence wouldn't be missed.

The next day, as Okoye led them back to the boarder, Templar and his team started to feel the nonstop traveling they had been doing. So, as they boarded their plane, all but Venom fell asleep almost immediately. The man and symbiote watched the others, feeling restless.

It had been too long since Venom had fought, and the symbiote was craving a confrontation. Eddie too wanted to be out busting up bad guys, or those stupid enough to come after him. Templar's idea though was worth holding off a little skull bashing. In the end, the man was promising a grand battle, whether he knew it or not. If they could go back, or bring those lost back, Thanos would return. If they couldn't, they'd be going after Thanos.

Thanks to speaking with the survivors, not only did they confirm the name, but his abilities. Captain America had attested to the strength of the warlord, and his fierceness in battle. Thor too told stories of how Thanos had taken out half of the Asgardian refugees. This new threat was not one to simply be destroyed or stopped. Even after Thor had all but killed him, Thanos had turned the tide.

That was the one part they would have to overcome, the Infinity Gauntlet. With all the Infinity Stones, Thanos had the power of creation at his hands. With a snap of his fingers, he could make someone disappear from existence. Thor had mentioned that Thanos' gauntlet had been forged using metal from a dying star. To Venom, that should be their main focus. Take away that power and then they only had to deal with a nearly indestructible, insanely powerful, warlord. It would be a fight worth having, seeing as Thanos didn't differentiate between the guilty and the innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

Hours later, they were landing in California. The next two people on their list were Ant-Man and Hawkeye. Templar didn't have a lead on either, and Pepper hadn't been able to keep up with where they had been. Their best bet was to start with the last place both had been, and track them down. With Hawkeye, that would require another jet ride, but for Ant-Man, it would be here near his daughter.

A car waited on them, as they exited the jet. Pepper was glad the company had the car waiting, but that soon changed as General Ross exited the waiting vehicle. With him were agents, all sour looking. With General Ross were several documents, and Pepper figured they were probably arrest warrants.

"We have the field surrounded," General Ross explained. "There are fifty agents converging on this position right now. You are to surrender yourself and prepare for debriefing."

"We aren't criminals, we aren't in the armed forces, and you have no authority over us," Templar shot back. "Move aside, we do not wish to harm your people."

"Speak for yourself," Venom grinned.

General Ross pulled out a signed paper, "According to the Sokovia Accords, I have all the right in the world. You all are in violation of the Accords."

"With respect," Wildcat unsheathed her claws, "we don't recognize that authority. Now let us pass, or your people will be limping out of here."

"Hold it, let's not resort to violence," Pepper hoped to cool tempers. "We too have rights, and there is no law stating that we can't move freely."

"There is, when you are acting outside the law," General Ross signaled to his men. "These two have been acting outside of the chain of command afforded by these Accords."

Pepper deflated, she had so wanted to do this the easy way. Instead she saw the first agents take aim and fire. The Rescue suit immediately surrounded her. To her left Venom leaped into the air. Wildcat ran straight at the nearest agent, and Templar pulled up a hand. All the bullets stopped where they were, then dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Templar lifted into the air, with another flick of his wrist, several agents' guns were pulled from their grasp. Wildcat rammed into another set, their weapons were sliced apart with violent efficiency. Another two agents rocketed through the air, their screams being lost by the horrible laughing of Venom. Pepper managed to catch them, and gently set them down, before they received serious injury.

The fight continued like that for several minutes, before most of the agents were injured, disarmed or had lost the will to fight. This was unacceptable to General Ross, but he had come prepared. Even as his people retreated, Ross let loose. His eyes looked up one last time before the change happened.

Templar was happy that so far they had kept the casualties to just bumps and bruises. Then a vicious, angry roar changed it all. The floating hero turned to see his team being thrown around like ragdolls. The attacker doing this was a red, ultra muscled Hulk. Templar let out an aggravated sigh. How had they created another Hulk?

Wildcat landed hard, before running back at this Red Hulk. The scrapes she had received were already healing and had completely closed as she launched into the air. Beside her Venom too was leaping towards the Red Hulk. Both found themselves swatted back like flies. Venom twisted in mid air to land on his feet, she managed to land on one foot and one knee. They both rushed forward, and this time, Rescue hit the Hulk with Repulsor beams.

The Stark pilot though was trying to get his jet away from the action. The fight was getting closer and closer, and the pilot preferred to be far, far away. To say he was surprised when the jet lifted off was an understatement. The jet hovered for a moment before being moved closer to a hanger nearby. As the plane was put down again, the pilot found himself both grateful and terrified. What could Templar do if he ever decided to use his abilities to harm people?

Red Hulk roared, reveling in the battle before him. The puny fighters were putting up a good fight, but they were not match for him. The part of him that was Ross wanted to bring them to heel, the other part that was Red Hulk, wanted to smash them. Both could agree that these heroes needed to be taken down a peg. That thought remained even as large metal cannister slammed into his head.

Turning, the Red Hulk looked at Templar with pure rage. The behemoth launched, only to find the hovering mutant had moved. For his trouble, Red Hulk was rewarded with two more heavy metal cannisters to the face. Red Hulk raged, lurching after Templar, and nearly connected. Each time, he appeared in a different spot or high in the air.

Now, Red Hulk was really angry, he would smash this puny mutant. Jumping hard, the behemoth rocketed into the air after Templar. Following them were several pieces of metal, which came in handy as Red Hulk caught up with the other man. Xander managed to get two pieces between him and Red Hulk as the monster went to smash him out of the air. The resounding shockwave flung him backward.

Still, he could stay in the air, Red Hulk couldn't. To accentuate this, he used the now mangled metal. He smashed the ruined metal into Red Hulk, and pushed with his power to keep the monster at bay. Red Hulk tried to fight back, only to find webbing attaching him to the metal. He ripped the webbing way, only for more to replace it.

The monster that had been General Ross crashed hard in the field away from the landing strip. He didn't stay down long, looking to launch back up for another attack on Templar. However, a sharp slice through his calf caught his attention. Red Hulk slammed his hand down where the attack had come from. His massive hand hit the ground, but not the quick Wildcat. She did a handspring back, and came up with only one middle claw extracted.

The message was received, and Red Hulk raged towards her. His attention was so focused, he didn't see Venom slam into him from the right. The anti-hero leaped back, but still taking a glancing blow. They landed, snarled and rushed back at the Red Hulk. It was time to punish the wicked.

Wildcat joined in from the opposite side, pushing the Red Hulk away from the runway. Red Hulk raised his hands again to smash, when two repulse beams knocked him forward, making him stumble. Red Hulk reflexively swatted back, screaming at Rescue behind him. Templar joined at that time by throwing more debris at the behemoth.

The team was coming together, fighting as one, and the Red Hulk was slowing down. It would take more than this to defeat him, but this wasn't going to be an easy win either. Their best bet was to keep him down long enough to escape. Templar worried that if they did though, innocent people would become the focus of his rage. He would much rather stop this now and be done with this.

Much to their relief though, help came from a source they weren't expecting. Just as Red Hulk managed to throw Venom and Wildcat off, another fighter entered. Dressed in a white and purple leotard and reinforced boots, a green skinned woman stepped in to stop a blow from Red Hulk, heading right towards Rescue.

"This is not the place to fight!" She-Hulk growled. "You are putting people in danger."

"You must be Banner's cousin," Red Hulk Ross said. "I wanted to study you after your accident, but SHIELD stopped that. You could have created more soldiers with the strength and durability of the Hulk."

"Well that's creepy," She-Hulk shot back. "I'm not sure who you are, but I'm guessing you aren't a people person."

Red Hulk slammed his head into hers, "I do what others won't to protect my country."

"If you wanted to protect America, you would have helped out, instead of demanding obedience," Templar growled, his adamantium katana cutting through Red Hulk's leg.

Another strike left a long, angry wound down the spine of the red behemoth. Lurching, Red Hulk struck out, only to find a metal beam bending around his wrist. He tried to remove it, only to have She-Hulk hold his other hand back. That left Wildcat and Venom free to attack. Blood was drawn, but the wounds healed and Red Hulk got stronger, the angrier he was.

"Get another beam around his wrist!" Templar yelled. "Venom, obscure his vision!"

They all complied. She-Hulk managed to wrap a beam around Red Hulk, while Venom and Wildcat antagonized the behemoth. She opened up many wounds, while Venom kept his attention by taking his sight. While Red Hulk was distracted, Templar sent metal debris into the open wounds, jamming them in so that the skin healed around them.

Finally Red Hulk ultimately managed to throw off his attackers. He laughed at their weak attempts, especially the one who had been trying to make impromptu manacles. He'd rip off the metal and beat them with it, but first he had to take out the woman and the monster. Throwing She-Hulk, Red Hulk went after Venom, but was unsuccessful. The monster was easily more agile than anyone his size should have been. What he wasn't expecting was to leave the solid ground behind.

Templar pushed out with his gift, throwing Red Hulk up into the atmosphere as quickly as he could. He needed to pull this off before the behemoth wised up and removed the metal launching him up. It was at this point he was the most vulnerable, having to focus all his attention to this one task. There was not halfway with this fight though. A fight against a hulk, even one like this, was never something to be taken lightly. Templar lifted himself up into the air, following behind the rocketing red blur.

Minutes later he returned, an unconscious General Ross followed. Gently Xander set him down, and then proceeded to take a breather. They had won, his team had defeated a Hulk. They had only been able to do that by working together and taking advantage of Ross' rage and his need to breath atmosphere. Their intended target wouldn't have either of those. Still, a win was a win.

"Now why was this guy fighting you four?" a slightly disheveled She-Hulk asked.

Pepper answered, her face looking very tired, "The Sokovia Accords. He was trying to take us in for violating them."

"Oh, and what trouble did you cause by doing that?" the green woman crossed her powerfully strong arms.

Templar laughed, "Nothing yet. We were attempting to form a team to track down the one responsible for the recent troubles."

"So, your idea of a team is a monster, a wild woman with knives coming out of her hands, the head of Stark Industries and you, Mr. I bend-metal-to-my-will?" She-Hulk laughed.

Templar nodded, "Yeah, and anyone else willing to stand with us against unbeatable odds."

The green woman's face changed, "You're serious. After what happened just days ago."

"Would never have happened if Earth's Mightiest had been united, instead of deconstructed," Templar interrupted. "We are going to save this world and those lost or avenge them. For all due purposes, the Sokovia Accords are null and void."

She-Hulk took a moment to think before she reached out her hand, "You're crazy, but maybe we need a little crazy. Where do I sign up?"

"Welcome to the team," Templar took her hand and shook it.

The team soon continued their search for other members. General Ross was retrieved in his tattered clothes by a team sent out by the Council. They debriefed him, and his failure to bring in these new upstarts. Word spread about their victory, and other heroes started to come out from hiding.

The world may have had a tragic day, but life was going to continue on. Now, hope returned slowly, after so many had been lost. Their hope came from the formation of a new set of Avengers, ones willing to work with old members and governments around the globe. They however, would not be controlled or intimidated. When attacked, they responded in kind. This was the start of the New Avengers.

Xander rested on his bed. He and the rest of New Avengers had briefly parted. Venom had stayed around New York, doing what he did best, punishing the wicked. Pepper had some, well a lot, of work to catch up to. She-Hulk's alter-ego, Jennifer Walters, was liaising with Stark Industries. Pepper was putting her up in one of Tony's adjoining properties to the Tower.

Xander and Mara had gone the farthest from their new team. At their home, and sometime base in the mountains of Tennessee, they took a much deserved break. The armor of their public personas' carefully placed back in the storage room. Templar and Wildcat would return in a day or two.

Right now, Xander and Mara needed rest, to take stock. Tragedy had led to defiance, and to a new mission. The team was coming along, but more would be needed. With the survivors, the New Avengers would have a sizable force, but he wanted an edge. Their next target was a Titan, the mad Titan Thanos. History would not repeat itself, not again.

"You okay, Xan?" Mara ran her hand through his hair.

He smiled, weakly, "Just exhausted. Transversed the globe, felt the suffering of an entire world, and fought a monster. I'd say its been an eventful week."

"We're about to do that again, but this time the monster won't be so easy to take out," Mara said. "Thanos is all but unbeatable."

Xander reacted as she wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, but sometimes you have to stand back up. Sometimes all this left is to take a stand. He may knock us down, but we'll rise again and again, till his hands can no longer throw us down."

Mara hugged him tighter, whispering into his ear, "That's the man I fell in love with. Rest now, I'm not sure when we'll be able to again."

Two days later, all across the world, a message was delivered. It came via television, radio, and streaming on the internet. Broadcast in all languages in current broadcast at the time, it lasted for five days before the authorities took it down:

"You do not know me, but I am one of you. Recently the world was attacked, and we lost. The governments of the world meddled with those who may have been our best defense. The responsibility doesn't just rest with the governments, those we depended on turned on one another, instead of standing united.

I am here to tell you that isn't going to happen again. To all those gathered, the Sokovia Accords are revoked. Plan whatever protests, call whatever U.N. security council emergency meetings, or any S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Then listen close. We will not start any fight, our target is the being that caused all this pain, Thanos. If you attack us, we will respond.

We will work with you, but not for you. Together we will avenge those who were lost, those who will be lost and protect our little corner of the larger universe. I am Templar, and my team of Avengers is waiting, we are watching."


End file.
